


Interruptions

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically just Carol trying to be gay with reader, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: I mean, what else can I say? You and Carol are together and trying to get a moment alone to do couple things but the rest of the Avengers make that incredibly difficult for you.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

It had been a pretty calm and relaxing day at Avengers HQ, and you found yourself lounging on one of the couches in the lounge room in front of the TV waiting for Carol to return from a mission.

Her, Steve and Thor had all headed out a few hours ago, and though you weren’t sure of the exact details of the mission, Carol had assured you it was nothing to worry about and that she would return soon.

Yours and Carol’s relationship had grown incredibly strong, the both of you practically inseparable. This had of course led to a great deal of teasing from the group, so for the most part the two of you found it easier to show each other affection when you were alone or whenever you could avoid everyone else’s comments.

You glance at Bruce, who is sprawled out across the couch opposite you. He’d been asleep for a solid 45 minutes at this point, the only sign of life being the odd snore here and there.

You suddenly feel a light touch to your shoulder and a smile instantly takes over your face when you look up and see Carol. She slowly traces her hand along your shoulders as she makes her way around the couch and the expression on her face reads as relief and relaxation, a common expression among any Avenger who returns from a hassle-free mission.

“Hey there,” Carol says with a playful tone to her voice. She’s already changed out of her suit and makes her way to you in a plain white shirt and dark denim jeans. She very smoothly sits down on the couch next to you. “How’s it going?”

She leans towards you to greet you with a kiss, which you eagerly return before breaking apart.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? The mission went well?” You ask and she’s wearing her smirk on her face before you can even finish talking.

“Of course it did. They had me.” You both chuckle and Carol brings a hand to your cheek and kisses you again, pulling you in closer as she deepens the kiss.

“Woah, ladies,” Steve booms out as he walks into the room. “PDA much? Have some respect for poor Banner over there.” You separate yourself from Carol and put some distance between you as she huffs and sends a hard glare to Steve.

“Come on Rogers. We all know once he’s out nothing can wake him up… except maybe Natasha.” Carol looks over her shoulder at Bruce to double check her claim before gesturing towards him. “See, he’s hardly moving a muscle.”

“Yeah Steve, he’s literally been in that exact position for almost an hour now. He’s not budging,” you add to the conversation. You feel yourself begin to blush as you glance at Steve and see the teasing expression on his face.

Thor saves you the trouble of attempting to defend yourself as he enters the room, looking around at you all before more or less collapsing on top of one of the recliner seats, his leg lazily swung over the armrest.

“Are you giving these ladies trouble again, Steve? They are causing no harm. I say give them a break!” He smiles widely at you and Carol and you feel yourself relaxing a little more. Carol must feel the same as she brings one of her hands to rest on your shoulder.

“Thank you, Thor,” you smile to him before switching your gaze to Steve with a playful glare. Thor nods at you in return before pulling himself up to sit a little straighter on the recliner.

“Of course. I mean, look at how cute they are!” He exclaims, holding his hand out in your’s and Carol’s direction as if to make his point clear to Steve. At this Steve bursts into laughter and you feel Carol huff again as she moves her hand off of your shoulder and crosses her arms.

“Okay, first of all, I hate the word ‘cute’,” she grumbles, a blush rising to her cheeks as she avoids eye contact. You laugh quietly at her as she pouts.

“Hey, it’s not his fault. You are pretty damn cute.” You lean over to her and kiss her cheek, hearing her grumble again as you and Steve continue laughing.

————————

Dinner with the Avengers is always incredibly entertaining, as one could imagine. If the whole group are there, it seems like endless chatter erupts and it’s almost impossible to think properly. There have been the occasional food fights, which are a war on their own, but thankfully tonight was fairly low-key in terms of Avengers dinners.

Everyone had finished eating and dispersed, some heading to their rooms for a relatively early night and some going elsewhere to hang out.

Steve insisted that he would take care of the dishes tonight, despite Tony’s insistence that one of his several AI’s could take care of it. By now you all knew that, especially after a mission, Steve liked to keep himself busy to avoiding overthinking things, so you all just let him do whatever he needed to do.

You start heading towards the kitchen to see if Steve needs any help when Carol shows up beside you, offering a sly smile and gently tugging on your hand, pulling you in the opposite direction towards a balcony.

“Hey, what are you doing? I was gonna go help Steve.” Carol scans the general area around you before she’s quickly opening the door to the balcony and pulling you to the side, as far away from any curious eyes as you both can get.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be just fine on his own,” she replies before her hands grip your hips, pulling your body closer to her own. Her lips are on yours in an instant, an urgency to her movements that sends heat throughout your body. Your head is almost spinning and you put your hands to Carol’s chest to push her back slightly.

“Woah, woah. What’s the rush, Captain?” You say as you try to catch your breath. At your words, a flash of what looks a whole lot like lust enters her eyes before she also controls her breath, pulling you back towards her a little more.

“In case you haven’t noticed, we always kinda have to be in a rush here. We’re interrupted every time we stand near each other.”

You have time to quickly chuckle in response before Carol’s arms are sliding around your waist and she’s kissing you with so much passion that you can’t help but moan, which seems to set Carol off even more and she’s pulling you impossibly close, her hands beginning to roam your body.

You bring your own hands up, allowing one to rest on Carol’s waist while the other shoots up to her hair. You pull slightly and earn a breathy moan. Carol’s lips leave your own and make their way to your neck, kissing you hotly right along the spot she knows drives you crazy.

You whine as she runs her tongue along your skin and you can feel her smirk against your neck before you tug her hair and her lips are back on yours.

The sound of the balcony door being swung open suddenly makes you and Carol both pull back quickly. Her eyes meet your own as you hear Tony’s laughter from the open door. Carol drops her head to your shoulder with a sigh, her arms remaining around your waist.

“See? We can’t get a damn moment to ourselves around here,” she mutters. Luckily Carol had positioned you both away from prying eyes, so you had a moment to compose yourself and separate before Tony and Pepper walk out onto the balcony.

“Oh, hey Carol, (Y/N). You two come out here to look at the stars too?” Pepper cheerfully asks as she spots you. Tony’s eyes follow hers but he scans you both with a suspicious gaze. “The sky is really beautiful tonight!”

“Oh, yeah! That’s definitely why we came out here!” You reply, hoping your tone comes across as convincing. Pepper accepts your answer and Tony goes to say something before dismissing himself, bringing his arm around Pepper and pulling her into his side as they both share a smile and whisper among themselves.

Carol slings her arm around your shoulders and brings herself closer to you, resting her head against yours as you both actually look up to the stars for the first time that night.

“I guess we’ll have to finish this later then, hm?” You hear her whisper into your ear.

————————

Shortly after returning from the balcony you had said goodnight to whoever you saw and made your way to your room for the night.

You’re not surprised when only a few minutes later you hear a light knock on the door and Carol appears. She shuts the door on her way in and locks it behind her, the familiar beeping of the door sounds in confirmation.

“Hey, babe,” Carol says gently, offering you a grin as she reaches you. Her hands come to rest on your cheeks and she kisses you softly. She lets out a satisfied sigh. “Thank God we can’t get interrupted this time,” she jokes as she leads you backwards towards the bed.

A loud crashing sound from outside your window springs you both apart, Carol instantly on high alert as she steps in front of you and scans the window for any movement. You can hear someone talking in a hushed tone and footsteps sound before you can make out some movement through the darkness.

Carol sees the movement too and instantly throws a hand up, a photon blast making your room glow for a moment as the beam goes straight through the window, sending glass flying in every direction.

There’s yelling coming from outside now, which dies down when Carol lowers her fist and you both wait with bated breath. After a few moments Bucky and Steve gingerly peer their heads through where you once had a window. Bucky offers a tentative smile when he sees you both.

“Uh, you know what. This is totally our bad for being out here so late. We’ll just be going now,” he says carefully as he turns to leave. Carol raises her eyebrow at Steve, who is still frozen in shock, and he shakes himself out of it before following Bucky’s lead.

“Right. Uh, yeah, what he said. Have a good night!” He exclaims as he quickly disappears in the same direction as Bucky.

“Well that could have been a disaster,” Carol chuckles as she turns to face you again.

“Yeah, well. Disaster strikes when least wanted and expected. That being said, what are you going to do about my window, seeing as you broke it?”

Carol looks over her shoulder at the mess she’s made before returning her gaze to you. She shrugs and smirks at you as she moves closer.

“I think that’s a problem for tomorrow.” You roll your eyes and then she’s pushing you down onto the bed, moving herself over your body and resting her weight on top of you slightly as she kisses you hungrily. You both immediately fall into each other, forgetting about the smashed window and everything else.

Your hand flies straight to her hair again and hers are exploring the skin beneath your shirt and you are both too carried away that you don’t register the distinctive beeping sound of your door being unlocked.

And as if on schedule at this point, Tony Stark bursts into your room holding a tablet in one hand and equipped with his Iron Man arm on the other, facing his palm towards any potential threats.

“I just got an alert for a security breach in here, what the hell’s going on?” He yelled roughly before taking in his surroundings. You and Carol were frozen on the bed, looking at Tony in shock as he now looked at you with a similar expression.

You vaguely notice Nat glancing over Tony’s shoulder and bursting into laughter in the background as Tony lowers his weaponised hand.

“Oh. Never mind, continue,” he quickly states as he turns to leave.

“Is this a Code Green?” You hear Bruce ask from somewhere outside your room as Tony closes the door and you hear the beep of your door locking again.

Carol groans, looking at you in disbelief.

“This is unbelievable. We have got to get our own place.” You chuckle at her before pulling her back down to you.

“Agreed. Now come here, Captain.”


End file.
